


Video

by Soffya



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Shiki looked at the B-Cube in his hand and turned it on by accident. A video started. It was Rebecca. It was the last video she recorded. She had a determined look. He had never seen her like that.
Relationships: Shiki Granbell & Rebecca, Shiki Granbell/Rebecca
Kudos: 11





	Video

**Author's Note:**

> My Shicca Week 2020 contribution for the prompt : Video.
> 
> I'm sorry for the mistakes, English is not my mother tongue. I hope you like it.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Edens Zero _belongs to Hiro Mashima.__

Rebecca was sitting on her bed and bounced one leg up and down nervously. She stamped her foot so frantically that she thought that she was going to make a hole on the floor. It is a good way to train, she thought. Besides, it was advice given by a famous B-Cuber in one of her videos and according to the comments, it had helped her subscribers a lot. Her advice was that before telling someone about your feelings, you had to practice first by making a video. It will help to be well prepared for the day you will make your declaration. Rebecca thought it was as good a way as any. And if it could save her from looking like an idiot, then why not give it a try. She settled comfortably on her bed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes, put her B-Cube in front of her and recorded herself.

‘Shiki ...’

******

The Edens Zero left for a new destination. Shiki walked down the hall to return to his room. Suddenly he felt something under his foot. It was Rebecca's B-Cube. He picked it up and looked at it carefully to make sure it was not broken. He sighed in relief when he saw that there were no scratches. Rebecca always had her B-Cube with her, it must have fallen without her realizing it. Shiki thought that she must look for it everywhere. When he thought about it, he had found her strange those past few days. He looked at the B-Cube and turned it on by accident. A video started. It was Rebecca. It was the last video she recorded. She had a determined look. He had never seen her like that.

‘Shiki ...’

Shiki stared at the video wide-eyed. Did she make it for him ? Little by little, Rebecca lost her determination and blushed more and more.

‘Shiki ... Shiki ... I ...’

The video stopped and a new one started.

‘Shiki, I ...’

Rebecca stopped talking and closed her eyes.

‘I can’t do it.’

Another video started.

‘Why is it so hard ?’

The videos scrolled, Rebecca got angrier by each video. What could she have to say to him that put her in such a state ?

‘Shiki ?’

Shiki jumped. He turned around and saw Rebecca. He was so engrossed in the videos that he hadn't even heard her arrive. She looked at Shiki's hand and saw her B-Cube. She blushed and panicked.

‘What are you doing ?’ She exclaimed.

She quickly snatched the B-Cube out of his hands.

‘What did you see ?’

Shiki ran his hand through his hair, not understanding her reaction.

‘Just that you were trying to tell me something. What was it ?’

Rebecca blushed more and more. He felt like he was watching one of her videos.

‘Well, I ... Okay, here we go ! I love you Shiki. Since we met, I knew that what I felt for you was different. It was the first time I felt something like that and I realized it was love. This is what I wanted to tell you. You don't have to answer me, I just wanted you to know.’

She looked down, afraid to see his reaction. She did not expect any positive answer. He would not make fun of her, he was not like that, but she did not want to see the rejection in his eyes. She turned around and wanted to leave, but Shiki held her hand.

‘You can’t leave me alone after what you just said.’

With a quick movement, he pulled her towards him and took her in his arms. Surprised, Rebecca did not know how to react. She felt his breath on her ear when he whispered to her :

‘From the first second I saw you, I were drawn to you. I have known from the start that I wanted to be with you. What I want to tell you is that I love you too Rebecca.’

He looked at her, waiting for a reaction from her. Rebecca moved her lips close to his and kissed him. Shiki hugged her a little tighter. He never imagined that seeing a video by accident would mark the beginning of a beautiful story.

_The end_


End file.
